All I want for Christmas is you
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti. No quiero mucho para Navidad, solo hay una cosa que necesito. No me interesan los regalos que hay debajo del arbol de navidad, solo te quiero para mi mas de lo que podrias imaginarte. Has que mi deseo se haga realidad, todo lo que quiero para navidad es a ti. No es incesto, mal pensadas.


hola amigos, como les trata la vida? pues a mi muy bien y como dentro de una semana será navidad, una época esperada por todos les tengo un pequeño regalo de mi parte que es un song-fic de Kidou y Haruna, Hayyyy como amo a estos hermanos. En finnnnn espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la cancion

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree_

El no quería nada excéntrico, el solo queria pasar estas fiestas con alguien muy especial para él, aunque trato de convencer a su padre de dejarlo, solo por esta vez, no logro su cometido. Porque ahora que la había encontrado, luego de 7 años sin verla lo único quería era pasar la navidad con ella. Así es, a Yuuto Kidou no le importaban los regalos ni nada que pudiera estar debajo del arbol de navidad, el solo queria una cosa.

_I don't need to hang my stocking__  
__There upon the fireplace__  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
__With a toy on Christmas day_

No necesitaba nada de decoración navideña en la chimenea, ni nada en el que las personas pudieran depositar regalos para el, porque por más caro y lujoso que fuera, no era eso lo que el quería, no era eso lo que lo hacia feliz. Para él, el objeto material no era mas que simple basura que luego de unos pocos meses terminaría perdido en alguna parte de su casa, Santa Claus no lo haría feliz con juguetes de navidad para niños pequeños, lo que el quería era algo mucho mas valioso.

_I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas Is you__  
__You baby..._

Solo la quería para el y nadie mas, puede que suene egoísta, pero, no quisieras lo mismo tu ¿si fuera tu hermana pequeña a la cual no ves a hace tiempo? La queria ver más de lo que pudiera imaginar pues para él, ella era su mundo. Había estado con ella en el Raimon, pero nunca en navidad y rogaba a Dios que su deseo se pudiera hacer realidad, lo deseaba con todo el alma.

Mirando a su ventana, vagamente dejo escapar un susurro.

-Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú, mi hermanita...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I won't even wish for snow__  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe_

Ella no pedia nada para este año como regalo navideño como habia hecho en años anteriores, ni siquiera quería salir a ver la blanca nieve que caía del cielo que tanto añoraba, y todo eso era a causa de una sola persona. No se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella solo le seguiría esperando pacientemente como lo habia estado haciendo siempre desde su re-encuentro, ella estaba ahí, esperándole bajo el muérdago.

_I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay awake to__  
__Hear those magic reindeer click_

Este año no prepararía la típica carta a Santa Claus con todos los obsequios que deseaba con mucha alegria para luego mandársela a San Nicolas. Ni siquiera se mantendría despierta como cuando era niña tratando de ver de una vez a Santa Claus y poder oir como sus magicos renos se posaban en el techo de su casa, a Haruna ya no le interesaban esas cosas de niños pequeños, no sin la compañía de alguien especial.

_Cause I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you__  
__you baby_

Solo queria estar con él esta noche, solo con él y nadie mas. Solo queria que fuese el quien le estuviese abrazando tan fuerte que si le llegase a soltar desapareceria entre las solitarias calles , era una de sus grandes fantasias para esa noche pues era lo unico que podia hacer ya que lastimosamente el no estaba con ella a su lado como lo tenia esperanzado.

-Todo lo que quiero para esta navidad eres tu, hermano, solo tu...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_All the lights are shining__  
__So brightly everywhere__  
__And the sound of children's__  
__Laughter fills the air_

Las calles se iluminaban con el resplandor de las luces navideñas, tan brillantes por todas partes se podian apreciar y el bello sonido de la risa de los niños jugando en la nieve y de los niños cantando hermosos villancicos llenaban el aire con maravilloso ambiente navideño que podria alegrar hasta al ser mas amargado de toda la faz de la tierra.

_And everyone is singing__  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing__  
__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need__  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Todos cantando alegremente están y todos podian escuchar las capanas de la iglesia sonar anunciando ya el final de la misa del gallo o también llamada la misa de navidad. Pero dos personas en especial no estaban tan felices porque Santa no les traería la persona con la cual querían y necesitaban estar en ese preciso momento.

Ambas personas con el corazón en mano mirando hacia su ventana vagamente al cielo decian en susurro al uniso:

-Me harias el favor de traerme a mi persona especial, por favor...

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__This is all I'm asking for__  
__I just want to see baby__  
__Standing right outside my door_

No pedian absolutamente nada para navidad, solo pedian una cosa extremadamente necesaria, pedian exactamente lo mismo. Lo unico que querian era ver a su persona mas querida parada exactamente afuera de su puerta, que tocara a su puerta y le dijera: Nee, aqui estoy no te preocupes.

_Oh I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas...__  
__Is you (yeaah_)

Solo se querian uno al otro mas de lo que pudiesen imaginar, mucho mas. Solo pedian que por favor se cumpliera su deseo. Lo unico que querían era...

Haruna y Yuuto: Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tu, si, solo tu...

_All I want for Christmas__  
__(All I want for Christmas is you baby)__  
__It's all I want for Christmas__  
__(All I want for Christmas is you baby)__  
__It's all I want baby__  
__(All I want for Christmas is you baby)__  
__Yeah yeah__  
__(All I want for Christmas is you baby)__  
__ woah woah woah woah woah__  
__(All I want for Christmas is you baby)__  
__All I really want it want it want it want it__  
__All I want for Christmas is you baby _

De verdad, eso era lo unico que deseaban...

Luego de estar un rato en su ventana Yuuto se dirigio con cara de pocos amigos hacia el comedor a cenar. Luego de eso su padre le dijo que tenia una pequeña sorpresa para el haci que le sigiuiera hasta la sala de estar, Kido en su mente ya sabia cual era la gran sorpresa, solo se decia a si mismo ''_una bicicleta, uyyy que felicidad ¬¬_ ''.

Pero al llegar a la sala su padre se paro enfrente de la puerta dejando a kido un tanto confundido.

-Feliz navidad, hijo -dijo el señor abriendo la puerta dejando ver a una niña de pelo azulado-.

- H-Haruna...

-Feliz navidad Onii-chan -dijo haruna con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro-.

Kido solo salio corriendo a abrazar a su hermana muy fuerte a lo que ella correspondía al abrazo bajo el muerdago. Y Kido de tanta que era su felicdad solo se limito a decir estas palabras.

-Feliz navidad Haruna...

Luego de eso ambos hermanos se dirigieron al sofa, y Kido dijo:

-Sabes Haruna, lo unico que queria a para Navidad eras tu

-Sabes Yuuto, lo mismo deseaba yo para navidad, creo que nuestro deseo si se cumplio.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby__  
__ woah woah woah woah woah__  
__All I want for Christmas is you baby__  
__All I really want it want it want it want it__  
__All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno espero que de verdad les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Les deseo una feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo a todos usted mis queridos lectores.

Le deico este fic a mis amigas:

-kaze-chan187

-Shimori Matsumoto

- EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark

-TqGirlXula23

-Pava-Flower

- Y mi hermanita de cariño Len Kagamine (Adri Diaz)

¡Les mando muchos abrazos a ustedes chicas, gracias por todo su apoyo!

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

_- Haruhi-chan125_


End file.
